Boku no Subete Kimi he no Subete
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: OS inspiré de la chanson portant le même nom, chanté par Len. "J'aurai du te le dire, excuse-moi. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je regrette tellement."


Voilà un OS sur la chanson peu connu de Len _ Boku no Subete Kimi he no Subete_ , une chanson magnifique et triste. Sur le clip, Len et son amoureuse (On va mettre Rin, d'accord ? :D)sont bruns. Par conséquent, je vais changer un petit détail. C'est du RuixRei ! Donc voilà ! ~

* * *

Boku no Subete Kimi he no Subete

* * *

Toi et moi, nous étions pareils. Les mêmes ambitions, les mêmes rêves. En plus du fait que nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eaux, nous aimions les mêmes choses, nous avions les mêmes passes-temps. Mais nous avions donc le même caractère entêté, fier, et grognon.

C'est pour ça que je t'aime. C'est pour ça, que je te déteste, _tout. _C'est la raison à tout mes sentiments pour toi.

Lycée. C'est à la rentrée au lycée qu'on s'était rencontré. Un ami en commun, un petit regard discret échangé, et hop. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du mondes. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. On faisait tout ensemble. C'était Rui, _et _Rei. Toi et moi. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ca faisait rire les autres, on nous appelait les jumeaux. Mais non, nous n'étions pas jumeaux.

N'était-ce pas mieux ainsi, Rui ? Je me souviens qu'un jour, nous nous étions disputés. Oh, une broutille, un avis différent sur un personnage de télé-réalité, nous étions jeune. Aaah. C'était le bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais voilà. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus les choses que je savais avant de toi m'échappaient. Et ça me brisait le cœur. Je perdais ma meilleure amie, cette gentille jeune fille qui souriait sans arrêt. Tu ne me confiais plus tes secrets, nous ne passions plus de temps ensemble. C'est triste, quand on y repense. Tu sais, Rui, quand je repense à tout ça, je me dis que j'étais un gros salop. Ouais. J'aurai dû chercher à passer plus de temps avec toi, pour "rattraper ce que nous avions perdus."La complicité. L'amitié. Tout. Nous n'avions plus rien en commun.

Tes fleurs préférées ont changés. Ton livre préféré à changer. Ta couleur préférée à changer. Nous avions changer tout les deux.

C'est horrible.

Ca faisait mal, très mal.

Mais il y a une seule misérable petite chose, qui n'a pas changé, au fil de temps.

Misérable petit sentiment que j'éprouvais à ton égard, Rui.

_Je t'aime. _

_Je t'aimerai._

_Je t'aimais._

Non, je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer. Rayons le dernier.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aimerai._

Là, c'est déjà mieux. Mais, voilà, ce sont ces mots que je n'ai jamais su prononcé. Je me suis tellement entraîné, _devant mon miroir. _Pitoyable. Devant toi, j'avais l'impression d'être... D'être quelqu'un d'autre. Pas le timide petit Rei qui ne parlait pas à personne. Non j'étais **Rei. **J'étais moi. Celui qui aime blaguer, rire, sourire, chanter aussi des fois, même si je trouve que j'ai une horrible voix, tu me disais toujours que ma voix était pareil que celle des anges. Flatteur,n'est-ce pas ?

Bref. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a plusieurs années maintenant, nous avons quoi... 25, 26, 27 ans maintenant. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. C'est le mien aussi. Nous prenions 27 ans tous les deux. 11 ans. Ca fait 11 qu'on se connait toi et moi. Waw. Le temps s'est écoulé très rapidement. Mais voilà, je me suis perdu en chemin, c'était pas ta faute, j'étais encore trop gentil avec moi-même, persuadé que si j'étais gentil avec la vie, la vie me le rendrait ! Ah ! Misérable petite chose que j'étais. Misérable petite chose brisée que je suis.

Mais de toute les personnes que j'ai rencontré, de toutes les existences, que j'ai pu entrevoir, rencontrer, voir, c'est la tienne la plus grande, la plus étincelante. Tu as le petit truc qui attire le regard. Je n'y étais pas insensible. Je n'y suis toujours pas insensible. Tu étais la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. Plus que Tobi. Tu te souviens de Tobi ? Mon chien. Mort. Mort. Oui, tu dois t'en souvenir. Aah. Ouais, nous étions des gamins.

**_Ces sentiments. Je vais lui transmettre. Maintenant._**

Mes pensées sont les mêmes. Il faut que je te dise que je t'aime mais je n'y arrive pas...

Tout les jours, je te regardais grandir. Tu devenais un peu plus belle à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, à mes yeux. Tes grands yeux charbons, tes longs cheveux noirs et lisses dégradés. Je te revois encore, avec ce joli tailleur blanc, ce gilet étrange à manche épaisse qui me rappelait les pattes d'éléphants et ton jean bleu. Avec des petites ballerines.

Et plus les jours passaient, défilaient, s'écoulaient.. Plus je me rendais compte que mon cœur commençait à battre pour toi. Tes manies étaient mignonnes,elle me faisait sourire. Alors qu'avant, je les trouvais insignifiante, elle faisait partie de toi. Je t'aime comme tu es, je continuerai de t'aimer.

_De loin._

Le ciel est noir, il y a les étoiles qui brillent haut dans le ciel. Alors je me fais cette promesse stupide qui nous ramènent à l'instant présent.

**_Je vais te transmettre tout mes sentiments._**

Mon amour, ma haine, ma tristesse, ma peur, mon envie, mon désir, mon plaisir, ma rancœur, ma colère, mon amour. Tout je transmettrai tout mes sentiments.

* * *

**_Tu pleures ?_**

* * *

Je me souviens que le simple fait d'être avec toi me faisait oublier des tas des choses. J'en suis venu à oublier de me nourrir une fois. C'est toi qui m'a rapellé à l'ordre. Et je n'avais pas arrêté de te charrier sur le fait que tu étais "ma sauveuse". J'oubliais mes soucis, parce que à l'époque, j'étais un ado plutôt mal dans sa peau, je m'embrouillai souvent avec mes parents et toi, tu m'aidais à me sentir mieux.

Mais voilà j'étais idiot et je pensais que je devais peut-être garder mes sentiments pour que sinon ça risquait de tout gâcher, notre relation, les liens que nous avions tissés tout les deux. On sortait souvent tous les deux, on allait à la plage, et d'autre chose comme ça. On riait beaucoup, aussi. J'avais peur de te perdre, de perdre ma meilleure amie.

Si nous étions des amis d'enfances, peut-être que ça aurait été plus facile ? Je ne sais pas. J'aurai pu te l'avouer lors d'un dîner, t'emmenant à l'écart, sous un cerisier, et je t'aurai deux petits mots qui veulent tellement dire ! Je t'aurai dit "je t'aime". A 8 ans, c'est facile de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un. A 16 ans, on a honte d'avouer qu'on aime quelqu'un. On essaye de masquer nos sentiments, parce que nous sommes des idiots amoureux. J'étais l'un de ces idiots amoureux. Je le suis encore. Même à 27 ans. Même si j'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte, c'est ce que je suis. Je suis lent, je suis un idiot fou amoureux.

Mais tout est pour toi. Mes sourires, mes secrets, mes rires, mes angoisses. Tout est pour toi, Rui. Parce que je t'aime, mais que tu n'en savais rien, non, absolument rien, parce que, misérable imbécile que je suis, j'avais peur de t'avouer mes sentiments...

* * *

Je te regardai grandir, tu étais de plus en plus belle. Tu prenais des formes - encore plus qu'à 16 ans, incroyable. -, ton sourire m'éblouissait toujours autant. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus pour toi, tu sais, ces petits _boum boum _incessant, quand tu viens de terminer un marathon ? Moi, sans avoir couru de marathon, mon cœur cognait aussi fort. Un peu plus fort chaque jour.

Je me refais cette promesse. De te transmettre tout mes sentiments. Sous le ciel étoilé. Ce soir. Oui, ce soir, je te dirai ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire il y a 11 ans. Je m'en fais la promesse.

* * *

_**Rui, tu pleures ?**_

* * *

De : Rei

A : Rui.

Heure : 21h06

Message : Coucou Rui-Chan. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'on se voit, là tout de suite. J'ai un truc important à te dire. Je sais qu'il est tard,excuse moi. Mais c'est vraiment important, ça ne peut pas attendre demain. En espérant que tu acceptes. Salut ma belle.

J'inspire à fond. Accepte, Rui, accepte.

Je vais te dire que je t'aime, je vais te le dire. Mon cœur bat encore plus fort, il va exploser, l'entends-tu, mon cœur qui se meurt d'amour pour toi depuis 11 ans ?

De : Rui.

Heure : 21h10

Message : Rei-Kun, ça fait plaisir que tu m'envoies un sms ! Moi aussi je dois te dire quelque chose. Sur le pont ? Pas de soucis. On s'y retrouve dans combien de temps ? A 30 ? Ça serait bien, tu ne crois pas ? Bisous ! ;)

Elle a accepté ! Elle a dit oui !

Rapidement, je m'habille, j'empoigne mes clefs de voiture et je file sur le Pont. On s'y rendait souvent pour regarder la rivière en dessous. C'est jolie, c'est mignon. Alors c'est ici que je vais te dire ces mots qui me hante depuis tant d'années...

* * *

Lorsque j'arrive, tu es déjà là. Accoudée au dessus du pont, à le fixer la rivière d'un air rêveur, cet air rêveur que j'aime tant. J'arrive à côté de toi, nous restons silencieux jusqu'à que je lâche doucement.

- Tu veux commencer ?

Je t'entends rire doucement. Ton rire m'a tellement manqué, Rui.

- Non vas-y...

Ta voix est douce.

Je me mets face à toi, tu te retournes et te mets face à moi. J'inspire à fond, les mots me manquent, j'ai peur, peur de te perdre, peur des conséquences.

- Rui, j'ai voulu te dire ça un jour, enfin, c'était il y a 11 ans. Mais j'ai jamais eu le courage, j'étais trop timide. Où j'avais trop peur. Enfin bon, je pense que maintenant il est temps de te dire tout ça.. J-je ... J-je t'aime, Rui. D'amour, vraiment. Je m'en suis rendu compte quelques mois après qu'on se soit rencontrés toi et moi, et tout ce temps j'ai gardé ça pour moi, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes, j'ai encore peur, mais j-je t'aime, voilà.

C'est un peu long, surement. Mais j'ai clairement vu tes larmes, larmes qui roulaient sur ton visage d'ange. Non, pourquoi tu pleures...

Mais voilà, une fois que je t'ai transmis tout mes sentiments, face à face, avec ton visage larmoyant tu me dis...

- C-c'est trop tard... Bien que je t'ai toujours aimé...!

Cette chose brillante accroché à ton doigt... C-ce n'est pas...

- J-je vais me marier, Rei...

Cette chose brillante, elle marquait la fin de mon amour...

* * *

Mes souvenirs de toi débordent dans mon esprit. En train de faire du sport, en train de rire, de sourire, de raconter des blagues, d'écouter des blagues, de danser, de chanter, de te faire chatouiller, de me chatouiller, de pleurer, de regarder un film... Tout ces souvenirs défilent devant mes yeux, c'est insupportable. Mes larmes se mettent à couler seules, sans ma permission, ça me brouille la vue.

Je ne peux pas empêcher ta silhouette de s'éloigner, malheureusement, je voudrais bien te rattraper mais je n'ose pas...

* * *

_**Seuls mes regrets étaient restés. J'aurai du te dire ça dès que je l'ai su.**_

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de cet OS ! :D J'adore cette chanson ! Pas grand chose à dire, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon adaptation !


End file.
